


Are you going to eat me?

by Jecari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf, jalous!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>’What do you think I am Stiles? A fucking werecoyote? I’m messing with you. I don’t eat bunnies.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you going to eat me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !   
> I'm back with a new Sterek yay ! This one is for a prompt I filled on the Letswritesterek tumblr which you should definitely check, we're still open for prompts!   
> If you want to talk about that fic or just talk to me I'm stilesinskhale on tumblr. I hope to see you there, don't be shy !   
> Anyway, Enjoy !
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s still dark outside when someone knocks on Derek’s door.   
Laying on his bed, he still feels a little bad after Cora’s phone call. He loves talking to her but it reminds him everything that has happened to his family, and today he misses them more than ever. He misses them so much that he just wants to stay in bed all day and cry. So he just ignores whoever is knocking in his door, hoping that it’s enough to make them leave.   
The knocking stops for a minutes and Derek turns on his bed. He’s already falling back to sleep when it starts again. And no matter who it is, Derek is going to kill them.   
He stands up with a grunt and walks to the door. But just before he reaches it, he stops, his werewolf’s senses picking up. He can hear footsteps, but that’s not what his attention focuses on. The scent…. It’s like it invades the entire loft, and damn, it smells so good. It’s intoxicating, but it feels so right. Derek doesn’t need more to know who it is… Stiles.  
'Happy birthday!'  
The kid is smiling when Derek opens the door, and he knows it’s stupid, but he feels a little bit less sad. Stiles always had that special kind of aura that makes him feel better. Derek would never admit it, but he’s always loved having him around; it calms him down. Maybe that’s what he needs now.  
’What? You’re not going to let me him?’ Stiles asks with a grin.  
He doesn’t wait for an answer and comes in, one hand hiding something behind his back.  
’So, Sourwolf, how does it feel? You know, to be old? Do you have rheumatism yet? Ooooh am I seeing a wrinkle??’ he rambles, poking at Derek’s forehead.   
’Shut up.’ Derek answers, grabbing Stiles wrist to make him stop.   
’Or what?’ Stiles grin is provocative as he tries to free his hands to start again.  
’Or nothing… I gave up on threatening and intimidating you years ago.’   
’Yeah, never worked on me anyway…’   
’Never? Really?’   
’Whatever! Be nice with me if you want your present!’  
’Tell me you didn’t buy me a bottle of Whisky… again. Werewolves can’t get drunk. You should know that by now.’   
'Oh man… I had so much fun that year! I was so drunk!… Anyway! Your present!' Stiles suddenly remembers. 'Tadaaaaaa! ' he shouts finally showing him what he was hiding behind his back.   
’…Bunny ears?’  
Stiles smiles widely before putting the ears on his head. ‘Nah these are for me, I found them cute so I bought them. Follow me it’s outside!’  
Stiles grabs Derek by the hand and drags him to the door. He opens it and goes out a few seconds. When he comes back, he has a a cage in his hands.   
’A cage…. is that some kind of joke?’ Derek asks raising his eyebrows.   
’Look inside, stupid.’ Stiles orders, still smiling, putting the cage on the table.  
Derek comes closer and does as he’s told. He sees the carrots first and shoots stiles a questioning look. He’s about to ask what Stiles is playing at, but then he sees a brown little ball of fluff and doesn’t say a word.   
He looks at it, then at Stiles, then at the pet again.  
’You brought me breakfast?!’ Derek asks with a shy smile.   
’WHAT?!’ Stiles shouts taking the cage away from Derek. ‘You’re not seriously thinking about eating that bunny?!’  
’What can I say… werewolf. ’ Derek defends himself, waving his hands in front of his face.   
’Oh my god you’re crazy! I mean look at it! It’s so cute! You can’t seriously want to eat it! I’m taking it back!’  
Derek tries to stay serious but Stiles’ face is so funny that he bursts out laughing.   
’What do you think I am Stiles? A fucking werecoyote? I’m messing with you. I don’t eat bunnies.’  
Derek says it as a joke but Stiles’ smile disappears. ’Okay, what’s your problem with Malia?’   
’I don’t have any problem with Malia!’ Derek defends himself, maybe too loud to be credible.   
’Come on,’ Stiles scoffs. ‘She’s your cousin and you barely talk. Plus you keep making bad jokes about werecoyotes. It wasn’t her fault!’   
’I don’t have any problem with Malia….’ Derek repeats.   
’But?’  
’There is no but!’  
’I don’t need supernatural hearing to know you’re lying, Derek. Spilt it out!’  
’I don’t have any problem with Malia!!’  
’LIAR!’   
’I DON’T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MALIA!’   
’LIAR!’  
’FINE! I DON’T HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH MALIA. BUT I DO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT YOU TWO ARE DATING!’  
Stiles opens his mouth to reply but no sound comes out.   
’What?’ He barely manage to say, chocked by the revelation.   
’Do you love her?’ Derek asks instead of answering.   
’I….’ Stiles hesitates, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. ‘.. like her.’   
’That’s not what I asked you,’ Derek points out, coming closer to Stiles.   
’Fuck… she’s nice! And funny!’  
’Do.you.love.her?’  
’I don’t… but-‘  
’But what? Why are you dating her then?’  
‘B-because…’   
‘Stiles,’ Derek interrupts, now so close their bodies are almost touching. It doesn’t take much to close the gap, and fuck, Stiles is as hard as he is.   
'Derek please…'  
Ignoring his pleading, Derek’s hand travels down, not able to stop even if he wanted to. Stiles leans into it, his scent changing to something more like want. It’s incredible.  
’Der- Oh my god!’  
That’s the exact moment when Stiles gives up. Derek’s hand has found his way to his crotch and even if it’s just caressing it, it already feels so good. Stiles moans before kissing Derek. The kiss is desperate, wild… almost animalistic. Right now nothing else matters.   
They forget about Malia, Braeden and everyone else. It’s just the two of them and it feels so good that Derek thinks that this is what happiness feels like.   
’Derek…’ Stiles calls him between two kisses, breathing heavily. ‘I… I thought…. you said…. It was supposed to be a one time thing. You said you didn’t want a-‘  
’I know what I said.’ Derek answers as he unbuttons Stiles’ pants. ‘And I still feel the same about it. I don’t want a boyfriend but I want you and -’ he adds, taking Stiles’ dick in his hand.   
’I don’t want to be your sex-friend,’ Stiles cuts in, breath catching. ‘I need more.’  
’Be my boyfriend then. I broke up with Braeden, I want to be with you. I don’t want a boyfriend… I mean I don’t want any other guy to be my boyfriend. I want you to be it.’ Derek confesses, ripping Stiles’ shirt with his free hand.   
’Really? If we…oh… If we have sex in the next few minutes, you’re not going to -fuck Derek- pretend that nothing happens when the others arrive?’  
’No, I’ll tell them we’re dating.’   
’Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you or anything but… It really hurt me last time and I don’t want to go through it again.’  
’I don’t want to make you suffer again, I promise.’  
’F..f…fine. Bed?’ Stiles proposes, reaching to take off his bunny ears.   
’Keep them, I love bunnies,’ Derek winks, whisking Stiles clean off his feet.  
’Are you going to eat me?’ Stiles asks, grinning.   
Derek nods. ’Fuck yes, I am.’


End file.
